Talk:IOpen a Restaurant/@comment-5044165-20120426000705
While I do think that iCarly should have the best ratings I can see a few reasons for the drop in audience. iCarly has been on since 2007, and we are now in 2012. That means that a kid could have been in what you Americans say is junior high (I think, I am from Europe) and now be off to college and the iCarly kids are still in an unconfirmed high school- grade. So many years without any clear benchmark (drivers lincense´s, first junior prom and so on) could make it unclear what the show in itself wants to be. The Seddie- arc did confirm that it could include some levels of late high school themes such as love (not childhood crushes) but then returned to a more unclear state. I do not say that the show should be about romance (it should NOT be about romance) but they/Dan/Nickelodian should haved tried to recapture the relative maturity that followed the Seddie- arc. Such as iBalls and iMeet the First Lady. Maybe even flag for the PSAT that the most shows involving teenages center around. Also, consider how many years iCarly has been on compared to other similar shows. Disney had a rule of 2 - 3 seaons for their shows, on Nick "Drake and Josh" got 4 seasons (not 4 22- ep seasons though) and a few made- for TV movies. Dan´s "What I Like About You" got 4 seasons. "Victorius" are on their third season and does try to capture the characters teenage- years as well as the more goofy themes Dan is known for from his earlier years. And remember, while iOpen... did got low ratings (to low in my opinion, the ep was great) the very previous episode had One Direction, the foremost popular boyband in the world, guest- staring. And a few months ago the First Lady of USA attended an episode. This is very uniqe in television history, that so many famous persons do guest apperences in a tween-teen series. I must go back to the 90´s to get similar vibes, as then world famous boyband New Kids On The Block guest- starred on "Blossom" together with the famous C&C Music Factory. And never once before has a member of the First Family starred in such a show. iCarly is truly uniqe in 2011 - 2012 with more high profile guest- stars than any other show in US- television history. So while it is some sort of depressing that iOpen...got low ratings we should be glad that iCarly this calender year breakes record after record. Also, if iCarly shoudl end it´s run in 2012/2013 let the show end the way Dan wants it to end, either as the goofy show it started out or a closure of of the gang´s high school years. iOpen should not be seen as the low water mark in iCarly (even if it may be a rating- record low) but as one episode in a year when iCarly as a show has reached unheard of high´s.